


It Feels Like Home To Me

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-26
Updated: 2002-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Mentions the outcome of Forever in a Day, No others that I can think of.It is the one year anniversary of the death of Daniel’s wife and a song has him reflect on a few things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

It Feels Like Home To Me

 

 

**__**

"Something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself, Makes me want to lose myself in your arms. There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life." 

The radio slowly, sweetly played its melody, washing over Daniel and through his heart. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to feel anything. It was exactly one year to the day that his wife had died. Since he last looked into her beautiful soulful chocolate eyes.   
The words of the song flowed through him reopening every wound in his heart that he thought he had so efficiently mended. 

**__**

"If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done." 

He still found it hard to believe that she was never coming back to him. That after searching so long his search had ended with his heart being crushed into a million pieces. He knew that Teal'c had done the right thing, that Amaunet would surely have killed him if Teal'c had not killed her first. It took what felt like forever to really forgive Teal'c. Daniel knew though that Shau’ri would never have wanted him to blame Teal'c. 

**__**

"It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me, It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me, It feels like I am all the way back where I belong." 

The song, Daniel thought, could not have spoke truer words. When he was with Shau’ri on Abydos he felt like he finally found a place where he belonged. He never felt like he belonged here on earth after his parents died. Abydos had felt like home. Shau’ri felt like home. Now that was gone. 

**__**

"A window breaks down a long dark street and a siren wails in the night but I'm alright cause I have you here with me and I can almost see through the dark there is light." 

Daniel slowly parked the car in the SGC parking lot. He left the radio on, wanting to hear the rest of the song. Thank God he thought, that I have the rest of SG-1. My friends....My Family. They really were, if he thought about it, his light in the darkness. Without them he never would have survived losing Shau’ri. He knew that with their help he would be able to fulfill Shau'ri's dying wish. He would find the boy...he would make sure that Shau'ri's child was safe, even if he could no longer hope that one day she too would be safe. 

**__**

"If you knew how much this moment means to me. And how long I've waited for your touch. And if you knew how happy you are making me. I never thought that Id love anyone so much." 

He wished he had gotten the chance to tell Shau’ri just how much he loved her. How he loved being her friend, her lover, her husband. He could still hear her whisper her dying words.... "I love you my Dan-iel". He didn't get to tell her he loved her too. She had died before he could reply.   
Now he had his team. They had so quickly become his new family after Shau’ri had first been taken. They had promised him that they would find her. They did, though it was too late. He didn't blame them. He knew they tried. Now he needed them more than ever. He missed Shau’ri everyday but he had finally found some happiness. Happiness with his new family. I guess the lines in the song had a double meaning. I never thought I would be able to love anyone as much as I did Shau’ri. SG-1...Jack, Sam, Teal’c...they were his family now and he loved them as much as if they had always been his family. He knew that his friends would be there for him today and every day after. He knew that though he would never forget Shau’ri, never stop loving her, his new family would help to ease his pain.   
As he walked towards his lab he said a silent prayer that Shau’ri was at peace and that she knew how much he loved and missed her. Opening the door he stopped, gulping down the lump in his throat. There in his office were his friends, his family. They were all sitting there waiting for him to open the door to his office. He took a step into his office as he quickly tried to wipe away the tears that had begun to trickle down his cheeks.   
"Hey Danny-boy..." Jack whispered as he brought Daniel into a warm hug. On his desk sat the only picture he had of Shau’ri in the frame he'd received from Jack after returning from Abydos when Shau'ri was first taken. It sat there with a candle burning in front of it and a single white rose beside it. Danny slowly began to sob as Sam and Teal'c walked up to him. SG-1 weren't usually the type of team that showed such open emotion but Danny was grateful beyond words that he had them. The four team members just stood there in what was the most touching group hug that Daniel had been a part of since leaving Abydos. Jack cradling Daniel's head on his shoulder with one arm around Sam, Sam with her chin on Daniel's shoulder, her hand on the strong hand of Teal'c resting warmly on Daniel's other shoulder. As they all stood there in their warm embrace the rest of the song slowly played in Daniel's mind. 

**__**

"It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me, It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong." 

As Daniel stood there embraced by his friends...his family, he thought "It feels like home to me...finally." 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Note:  
> This is my first attempt at writing Stargate SG-1 fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it......I’d be glad to hear any
> 
> * * *
>
>>   
> © September 25, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 


End file.
